Unity Island
"The ultimate resort where all monsters can live in harmony. Only the most well-fed monsters can vacation on this floating paradise. Also, there's a rumor that they provide free refills." Description Unity Island is an Island in My Singing Monsters: Dawn Of Fire, and is the only Island that must be unlocked. It is unlocked by having one of every monster, excluding Celestials. Unity Island resembles a halo around a crown. the crown has a 5x5 space on it, and the halo maintains a 4-square width all around. Unity Island's song is very similar to that of Gold Island. It has a tempo of 100 bpm, and plays in the key of D minor. Indigenous Monsters Gobbleygourd.png Helidedarumo.png Panioeist.png Rare Panioeist.png Octorgan.png C323F447-7E84-4B4A-8220-4833E485C801.png 2F91CB0A-53EE-4A7A-9290-656781569063.png E5523E9F-CB3A-4411-AAAC-FAAD7AFEC6B2.png 86E0FBA9-06AE-4C9C-8C43-B8F784C6BBCB.png A6E0ABAE-646A-418B-A9C5-B39B9349E242.png 5C056FBD-D892-41A7-914C-806CD81A2B83.png F6E1ABDF-BBE1-4DA8-8208-4B09E53BD846.png F2E5D64A-1DC9-4342-8205-9164C9243E44.png E7C848E3-7B1C-47FE-8F5B-3798BF7941B8.png A1DE4306-51F1-44FB-A871-B2259B504D95.png 08310EF4-338A-4428-8D9E-9A85EADF4529.png EC86D74A-8403-4FAE-B6F7-A0DC982FAB92.png 9310CBCB-D034-4CDE-8A71-15F737638EFB.png 83E8495F-6100-4A15-94F8-EF65BE3047A7.png AEA0F62A-7284-42EC-81E6-204BB919B0E5.png 117C38BB-AB72-44D2-8C54-FFB849CEA1FE.png BDDEA0B7-844D-491D-91BE-E2F97464F892.png 18D30859-6E8B-4D46-932D-408B5A7481F3.png DE6BA5B0-83E6-4613-ACCA-188C158FFEAF.png 1F49D82F-BBE2-4C90-8FF5-AC75F5F96294.png 27B1F546-EB6A-40EC-986D-CCC0C9C831EC.png B82AC21C-9B45-46E6-81D9-49FFAC943C8C.png FF0EBAE1-A0AC-4335-8A67-874E25622ED2.png 436D036D-3B42-48A0-B8DF-F73CF06788FF.png 37EA8558-F9FA-47AE-A5C6-92C20511504F.png Xyrafone.png Crample.png 8-Beat.png Smogg.png ADF09CBF-30E2-404A-A3DD-9082369C7A7B.png Rare tinbang.png FE04C83B-9FCB-49A1-811F-7E0AF9FF865B.png Rare Cymblez-0.png Pianota.png 8E2BDD51-7AD5-4DE4-9CA1-F2E152334A38.png Skelutetin.png Spoonbruds.png Ghell.png Fyooshun Wubbox Active.png Draconda.png Weirdra.png Batcula.png Chompibits.png Crysturtle.png Snail drum.png Owlbox.png Bubonicio.png Scrambulance.png Polterslap.png Angledrums.png (Ethereal creator).png Wubulox.png Rare Wubulox.png Sparc and Flam.png Tawkerr.png Parlsona.png Maggpi-0.png Dragorus.png Lyro.png Clair.png Rare Clair.png Ice-Scream.png Rare adult repatillo.png Rare Krillby.png Acidroplet.png RareAcidroplet.png Bao Liang Zhu-0.png Allanker.png Gleemo (World Of Aqua).png Eboe And Bah (World Of Aqua).png AtlanticAquariumXarbrash.png Padynne (World Of Aqua).png Calimetal (World Of Aqua).png Wada (World Of Aqua).png Aqad slapgf.png Sclamp.png Bloop.png Aqbc trashrat.png Rare Adult Flum Ox.jpg Epic Punkleton.png Epic Gooynth.png Brasstead colored.png Drumsoulo.png Adultgorgoragon.png Epic Quibble.png Stikk Figga.png 7995824388 2270438805 o.png 7995818041 18d5d14f68 o.png 7995824900 9f5d30ee14 o.png Woolabee.png Krillby.png Sneyser.png IncisaurRoI.png Hibat.png Pteredacted Biological.png Rare Pteradacted Biological.png Rare Melancholin.png Rare Gooynth.png Parashroom.png Melancholin.png Gooynth.png Glyntch2.png Glitchar.png Chemalgam.png Chaox.png Astigmamin.png Antarchy.png Viomint.png Sugerina Redesign.png Spykcee.png Solaa.png Ratatatat.png Rare Sugerina Redesign.png Rare Viomint.png Rare Spykcee.png Rare Solaa.png Orgazer.png Rare Orgazer.png Nebuloot.png Rare Nebuloot.png Mokkerrot.png Rare Mokkerrot.png Lunarp.png Rare Lunarp.png Epic YoolRoI.png Epic SchmoochleRoI.png Carpentacle.png Rare Carpentacle.png Bellmet.png Rare Bellmet.png Cymbole.png Rare Cymbole.png Gelatotune.png Rare Gelatotune.png Fountynth Redesign.png Rare Fountynth Redesign.png Dis-Steel.png Rare Dis-Steel.png Donux.png Rare Donux.png Kasaisan.png Epic Tweedle.png Pen (Young).png Digabit The Dipster Celestial.png Syncopite.png Scaratar.png Loodvigg.png Torrt.png Plixie.png Stringer.png Bang Bang Chef.png Bimbell.png Kalinka.png TringRoI.png Figara.png Tic Toc.png Dolores.png Shoe String Charlie.png BF_flowah_adult_rare.png Dancy Nancy.png Theremind high quality.png Bonkers.png Rare Bonkers.png Poppette.png Rare Poppette.png Yuggler.png Rare Yuggler.png 84A990CB-06B2-423F-B335-5573D16DEE07.png Tapricorn.png Rooba.png Periscorp.png Gloptic.png Guleble.png Cybop.png Rare CybopRoI.png Clamble.png Rare ClambleRoI.png Bowgart.png Rare BowgartRoI.png Epic BowgartRoI.png PomPomRoI.png Rare PomPomRoI.png Epic PomPomRoI.png Rare DrumplerRoI.png 7995825056 23db0c9fe1 o.png Wao Miao.png Lil' Riff.png Riff.png Zuzz.png Imagem1-0.png Bfb Rocky.png Blue raspberry.png Woody good.png Rare Woody.png Epic Woody.png Hornacle.png Furnoss.png Glaishur.png Blasoom.png Rare EntbratRoI.png Epic Entbrat.png Vhamp.png Dalnhe-0.png Broken Arpeggird.png Rare Bracelety.png Rainbox.png Derp.png Wubulox.png The Edge Master.png Rare Ben.png Astropod.png BBB OFFICIAL BRUMP.png BBB OFFICIAL ZYNTH.png PoewkRoI.png BBB OFFICIAL THWOK-0.png Tympa.png Fleechwurm.png MySingingMonsters Maulch.png Pixolotl.png Whajje.png Zuuker Activated.png Bona Petite.png Screemu Activated.png BBB OFFICIAL DWUMROHL.png Dermit.png Gheegur Activated.png Creepuscule Activated.png Hd blipsqueak.png Scargo png.png ShrubbDOFAdult.png DeedgeDOFAdult.png BarrbAdult.png Jeeode Rare.png Ghazt Rare.png Jeeode.png Ghazt.png Gjoob.png Raregjoob.png Yawstrich.png Rare yawstrich.png Rare Spunge.png Reebro Rare.png Reebro.png Rare Noggin.png Furcorn.png Rare Toe Jammer.png Rare Tweedle.png Ziggurab.png T-Rox.png Rare T-Rox.png Epic T-Rox.png Drumpler.png Drummidary.png Shadrokk.png Goomalgyn.png Dipster.png Thumpies.png Rare ThumpiesRoI.png Epic ThumpiesRoI.png Kayna.png Rare kayna.png Bisonorus.png Reedling.png Reedling Rare.png BoskusDOFAdult.png Candelavra (Adult).png Rare Candelavra.png Noggin.png Toe Jammer.png Potbelly.png Rare PotbellyRoI.png Epic PotbellyRoI.png Quibble.png Flowah.png Thrumble.png Epic Spunge.png Stogg.png Edamimi.png Spunge.png Shugabush.png Shugabuzz.png Shugavox.png Punkelton.png Schmoochle.png Hoola.png Attmoz.png Wubbox.png Rare Schmoochle.png Rare Punkelton.png Galvana.png Rare Hoola.png Epic Hoola.png Blabbit.png Rare Blabbit.png Epic Blabbit.png Yool.png Rare Yool.png Rare Wubbox.png Grumpyre Rare.png Grumpyre.png Humbug Rare.png Humbug.png Jeeode.png Bellowfish.png Whisp.png Rare Whisp kindlephoto-479178601.png PomPom (Adult) Rare Bisonorus .png Rare BellowfishRoI.png Nebulob.png Arackulele.png Sox.png Boodoo.png Jellbilly.png Kazilleon.png Dragong.png Fung Pray.png Rare NebulobRoI.png Rare ArackuleleRoI.png Rare SoxRoI.png Rare BoodooRoI.png Rare JellbillyRoI.png Rare KazilleonRoI.png Rare DragongRoI.png Rare Fung PrayRoI.png Rare PummelRoI.png Lyorb.png PummelDOFAdult.png RootitootAdult.png SoozaAdult.png TRoxDOFAdult.png ThrumbleAdult.png RepatilloAdult.png EntbratDOFAdult.png TweedleDOFAdult.png FlumOxAdult.png PhanglerAdult.png DandidooDOFAdult.png Rare DandidooRoI.png FwogDOFAdult.png Yelmut Rare Adult.png YelmutAdult.png MawDOFAdult.png PangoDOFAdult.png FloogullAdult.png WhaddleAdult.png Rare Adult Glowl edited by me.png Glowl.png Rare MammottRoI.png Mammott.png Truccus.png Rare Truccus.png Epic Truccus.png Tommshrum.png Rare Tommshrum.png Epic Tommshrum.png Bitt.png Rare Bitt.png Epic Bitt.png Epic Noggin.png Epic Mammott.png Quarrister.png Epic ReedlingRoI.png Rare QuarristerRoI.png Epic Quarrister.png Scups.png Rare ScupsRoI.png Epic ScupsRoI.png Epic MawRoI.png Epic FwogRoI.png Rare ShrubbRoI.png Epic FurcornRoI.png Epic CybopRoI.png Rare PangoRoI.png Rare QuibbleRoI.png Rare DeedgeRoI.png Epic DeedgeRoI.png Rare FwogRoI.png Oaktopus.png Rare OaktopusRoI.png Epic Oaktopus.png Congle.png Rare CongleRoI.png Rare FurcornRoI.png Rare RiffRoI.png ShellbeatRoI.png Rare Shellbeat.png Rare Stogg adult.png Rare Floogull m.png DEF_rumpdidi_adult_rare.png Rare Phangler-0.png Rare_Boskus.png All monsters can be teleported to Unity Island at level 30, except for Celestials, who appear there once placed on Starhenge. It is similar to Gold Island from the original game, as monsters have no teleport time and still remain on their original island. Teleportation does cost 2 Diamonds, though. Trivia *This is the only island in Dawn of Fire that must be unlocked. *This is the only island where Natural and Celestial monsters can meet. Category:Islands Category:Work in progress